Mauvaise voie
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Edward envahit par les doutes, choisit un chemin difficile, éloignant les personnes qui lui sont chères mais une n'abandonne pas.


(Edward)

J'ouvre les yeux faisant face au noir complet. J'essaye de bouger mais je me trouve dans l'incapacité de le faire, crucifié. De longues barres métal me transpercent les mains, dont une est mon automail, planté dans de la pierre. Mes pieds épargnés traînent dans une vaste étendue d'eau. Je panique. Ou suis-je? Me suis-je fais enlevé?

M'affoler ne me mènera à rien. Je retrouve petit à petit mon calme, analysant la situation. Mon regard s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, je fouille de mes yeux l'endroit dont je suis prisonnier. Rien. Il n'y a rien, juste des ténèbres et de l'eau. Cette eau qui maintenant m'arrive aux genoux. Je force sur mes deux mains pour tenter de me délivrer mais rien ne bouge. Quelque chose cloche. Je n'ai pas mal. Ma main de chair est complètement insensible à ce tisonnier planté dans celle ci. M'a ton drogué? Un détail important me reviens en pleine figure. Alphonse. Ou est Al? Je cris son nom mais ne reçois pour réponse que mon écho. Faîtes qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, j'ai suffisamment perdue de chose dans la vie, Maman, Nina, Hughes. Je vous en pris. Je m'arrête de penser quelque instant. Mais qui est ce que je pris? Ou est Dieu? Nous as t-il déjà aidé? Jamais. Les humains ne peuvent compter que sur eux même. Alors je recommence à crier le nom de Al et tente de toute mes force de me libérer de ces barres de fer. L'eau est monté jusqu'à ma taille. Des bruits de pas marchant sur l'eau se font entendre. Deux pupilles dorées me fixent, brillant de haine et de reproche, me coupant le souffle. Le corps émincer de mon petit frère apparaît devant moi.

«Al? C'est toi?» je commence, la voix tremblante.

Ce corps s'écroule comme une poupée de chiffon.

«Al? Réveille toi Al!»

Ce corps coule, faisant apparaître le corps de mon frère ayant retrouver son apparence d'enfant. Mais il commence déjà à s'émietter.

«Nii-san, j'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal!» sanglote t-il.

«Al! Al! Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?!»

Le petit Alphonse finit par lui aussi disparaître laissant place à l'armure.

«Nii-san tout est de ta faute! Pourquoi est ce que tu as voulu ressuscité Maman? Pour ne pas réussir en plus! Par ta faute j'ai perdu mon corps! Par ta faute je me retrouve dans cette armure! C'est toi qui aurait perdre ton corps pas moi! A cause de toi, je passe mes nuits seul sans pouvoir dormir, je ne peux plus manger, ne peux plus ressentir ni le vent ni l'eau sur ma peau! Je ne suis plus humain! Tout ça c'est ta faute, complètement ta faute!»

Je reçois ses mots comme des balles de plomb transperçant mon cœur. Je le sais tout ça, que tout est de ma faute mais l'entendre de sa bouche fait si mal. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. L'eau m'arrive désormais jusqu'au cou. Je baisse la tête de honte face à ces accusations véridiques.

«Je suis terriblement désolé Al, tu as raison, tout est de ma faute.»

L'eau me submerge complètement, faisant disparaître le regard accusateur de Al. Je ferme les yeux. C'est ça, c'est à cause de moi quand en est là.

Je me relève brutalement de mon lit, en tombant presque, haletant, plein de sueur. Je me lève rapidement, m'emmêlant dans les draps. Al, ou est Al? Il n'est pas dans la chambre, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, il n'y est pas non plus. Ou es tu Al? J'ai besoin de te voir. Soudain, je remarque un papier sur la table, je m'empresse de le lire. _Je suis parti me balader, n'oublie pas de passer voir le Colonel pour l__ui__ remettre ton rapport de mission. Al. _Je tombe sur le sol, laissant s'envoler la note quelque part dans la chambre d'hôtel, me frottant les yeux. Quelle cauchemars horrible, le regard de Al me revient en mémoire, me retournant l'estomac coupant toute envie de prendre un quelconque petite déjeuner. Je vais prendre rapidement une douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place mais rien n'y fait. Je sors de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille, mes cheveux humides dégoulinent sur mon torse, je traverse la chambre pour prendre mes affaires. Je suis tellement préoccupé que je ne remarque même pas que j'enfile mon uniforme militaire au lieux de mes habituels vêtements noirs et de mon manteau rouge. J'attache rapidement mes cheveux en une couette assez haute, encore un peu humide. Distraitement j'attrape mon rapport et sort de la chambre, me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Quand je sors dans la rue, quelques personnes se retournent sur mon passage mais je n'y fait pas attention, ce qui d'habitude m'aurait mis de mauvaise humeur et de penser que je devais voir le Colonel dans une colère noir mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir les paroles de mon frère de ma tête. _Tout est de ta faute. _Je sers le rapport contre moi, en froissant quelques pages. Ces doutes me poursuivent depuis longtemps. Même si il affirme le contraire et si il m'en veut vraiment? Et si il me haït? Tout ça me donne mal à la tête.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je suis arrivé aux locaux du Colonel, quand je les traverse, un grand silence s'installe mais je ne le remarque pas tournant en boucle mes questions dans ma tête. Je toque à la porte du bureau du Colonel qui me dit d'entrer. J'apparais face au Colonel avec un visage marqué par la fatigue et les yeux hantés par des doutes inavouables.

«Alors Fullmetal, on a enfin décidé de porter son uniforme militaire.»

Ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles, je le regarde d'un air ahuris. Il pointe du doigt mes vêtement et je le suis du regard, remarquant enfin se que je portais.

«On est tellement petit qu'on a encore besoin de sa maman pour te préparer tes vêtements Fullmetal?» ricane le Colonel Mustang.

Un regard plein de douleur transperce le colonel, comprenant sa bêtise il stoppe son ricanement mais ne dit rien car je le sais trop fier pour s'excuser. Je vois qu'il attend que je pète un câble comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire quand j'entends le mot petit et surtout dit de cette façon en mentionnant ma mère. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Contre toute attente je sens plutôt les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ah non il fallait pas que je montre ma faiblesse au Colonel sinon il risque d'être encore plus sarcastique. Alors je dépose mon rapport sur son bureau, baissant la tête pour y dissimuler mes larmes naissantes. Et me retourne sous le regard étonné du Colonel. Je sors, refermant la porte derrière moi et m'adossant quelque seconde dessus, pour prendre le temps d'essuyer mes larmes. Je sens le regard des autres sur moi mais vu ma condition ils préfèrent ne rien dire et je les en remercie. Je traverse de nouveau les locaux et disparaît derrière la porte.

(Roy)

Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe, mais bon c'est pas une première, alors tant pis, j'allais quand même pas me lever pour aller m'excuser auprès de ce gosse. On toque à la porte.

«Entrez»

La porte s'ouvre sur le Lieutenant Hawkeye, qui me regarde avec ses yeux perçant.

«Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait pour qu'Edward parte dans cet état?»

«Il était vraiment bouleversé?»

«Oui, il retenait difficilement ces larmes en partant.»

J'étouffe un juron entre mes dents mais qu'est ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui? Même quand je dis des trucs qu'il faut pas, il a toujours une remarque cinglante à me servir après. Je soupire.

«Si vous êtes là Lieutenant ça veut dire que je dois aller le chercher?»

«Et plus vite que ça!»

Ce gamin a toujours le don de me taper sur les nerfs même quand il est pas dans son assiette. C'est avec un air blasé que je sors pour partir à la recherche du Fullmetal. Je parcours le bâtiment de long en large, mais ne le trouve nulle part, ni au réfectoire ni à la bibliothèque. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dehors, il a commencé à pleuvoir, il n'est quand même pas sortie? A moins que... Je vois, il est allé là-bas n'est ce pas? Il retourne à son bureau.

«Lieutenant préparez la voiture, je crois savoir ou est le Fullmetal.»

(Edward)

Je marche ne remarquant même pas qu'il pleut. Quel crétin ce Colonel de me sortir ça à ce moment, et surtout quel imbécile je suis de me montrer aussi faible. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Je vis avec ces doutes depuis le jour ou j'ai transmuté Al dans l'armure pourquoi revienne t-il me hanter maintenant? Est ce le faîtes d'avoir appris de quoi ce composé la pierre philosophale? D'avoir peur de ne trouver aucun autre moyen de ramener Al à son corps d'origine avant qu'il finisse par pourrir? J'arrive à l'endroit voulu. Je m'assoie devant la tombe de Hughes.

«Désolé je n'ai pas apporté de fleur, je suis plus venu sur un coup de tête.»

Je passe un main dans mes cheveux trempés défaisant ma couette, ne faisant toujours pas attention à la pluie.

«Vous avez vu ça je porte mon uniforme militaire pour la première fois.»

Un petit rire sans joie s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je baisse les yeux pour le contempler.

«J'ai toujours penser que si je ne le mettais pas ça prouverait que je peux encore décider par moi même et que je ne suis pas à la botte des militaires mais peut être que c'était qu'une excuse, que j'avais tout simplement peur de le porter, peur de devenir un être sans sentiments qui ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres, sans protester, aussi horrible qu'ils soient.»

Je me tais.

«Peut être dois je devenir comme ça pour me racheter auprès de moi frère? Devenir le type de personne que je déteste le plus.»

Je lève la tête vers le ciel.

«Suis-je un monstre pour ce que j'ai fait à Al? Dois-je en devenir un pour ramener le corps de Al?»

Je ramène mon regard sur la pierre tombale.

«Et vous vous m'en voulez d'être mort? C'est encore de ma faute si tout ça est arrivé. Vous croyez que votre femme et votre fille m'en veuillent? Les gens me détestent pour ce que je suis? Après tout beaucoup de personnes détestent les alchimiste d'état. Peut être que je me pose les mauvaises questions? Devrais-je plutôt demander qui ne m'en veux pas? Qui ne me déteste pas? Qui m'aime?»

Je caresse la pierre tombale froide et mouillé.

«J'aimerais tellement que vous puissiez répondre à mes questions. Vous savez vous me manquez.»

Bizarrement la pluie s'arrête brusquement de tomber.

«Il manque à beaucoup de gens Fullmetal» fit la voix familière du Colonel Mustang qui tient un parapluie au dessus de moi.

(Roy)

Il était bel est bien là comme je le pensais. Après ma réplique un silence s'installe ou j'en profite pour le parcourir du regard. Son uniforme complètement gorgé d'eau lui colle à la peau, faisant ressortir les muscles de son dos et l'acier de son automail. Ses cheveux mouillés, détachés, lui encadre le visage lui donnant un certain charme. Je mentirai si je disais que je n'ai jamais attiré par le Fullmetal, après tout je suis connu pour être un véritable coureur de jupon mais ce qui se savait moins c'est que je courrais autant autour des femmes que des hommes. Mais ce n'était guère le moment de penser à cela.

«Fullmetal tu vas finir par attraper froid si tu restes ici trempé comme tu es, je vais te ramener à ton hôtel.»

J'espère qu'Alphonse y sera pour lui faire retrouver un semblant de mordant. Il se lève ne disant pas un mot et jetant un dernier regard à la tombe de mon meilleur ami en lui murmurant qu'il reviendrait et que cette fois ci il apporterait des fleurs. J'aurais bien aimé arriver un peu plus tôt pour savoir de quoi avait parlé le Fullmtal mais je ne suis arrivé cas la dernière phrase. _J'aimerais tellement que vous puissiez répondre à mes questions. Vous savez vous me manquez. _Quelles questions?

Le Lieutenant Hawkeye nous ouvre la porte de la porte, jetant un regard désolé au Fullmetal qui ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Il s'installe tremblant à l'arrière de la voiture, alors je retire ma veste et lui pose sur les épaules et m'installe à mon tour. Il marmonne un merci, me surprenant un peu. Le trajet se passe dans un silence pesant, le Lieutenant finit par demander à quel hôtel le Fullmetal loger.

«Hôtel Saint Claire.»

Je nota le nom de l'hôtel dans un coin de ma tête, ça pourrait toujours servir. Nous arrivons à destination, le Fullmetal sort de la voiture en nous remerciant, enfin surtout le Lieutenant et emportant ma veste mais je ne lui fis pas remarquer, ça me permettra de le voir demain et de voir dans quel état il sera.

Bizarrement je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour lui, il a déjà eu des coups de blues mais jamais aussi violent et longue. En général ça dur quelques heures pas plus.

Non mais franchement à quoi est ce que je suis en train de penser? Je suis en train de m'inquiéter pour le nain moi maintenant. Ça doit être le temps qui me fait cet effet la, oui c'est le temps.

(Edward)

Je traverse le halle de l'hôtel, je m'arrête devant l'ascenseur me rendant enfin compte que j'avais encore la veste du Colonel. Je me précipite dehors mais la voiture est déjà partie. Ce mec l'a fait exprès, c'est sur. Mais je ne m'attarde pas la dessus. Alors je retourne à l'ascenseur ce qui a le dont de me mettre dans une humeur plus noire qu'elle ne l'est déjà. A cause de qui j'ai du faire deux fois le même trajet hein. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur et tombe nez à nez avec mon reflet, quelle idée de mettre un miroir dans un ascenseur. Le miroir me renvoie un visage blême de fatigue, les cheveux collés aux joues. Je tente de sourire. Ce faux sourire m'écœure. Je dois être plus convaincant si je ne veux pas inquiéter Al. J'arrive enfin à mon étage, m'imaginant déjà sous le jet de douche brûlant. Mais en face de la porte, je n'arrive pas à entrer. Est ce que je me sens coupable d'avoir tout ces doutes envers Al? Je secoue la tête. J'ouvre la porte et dessine un éclatant sourire factice à en vomir.

«Al tu es là?»

«Oui Nii-san, t'as journée c'est bien passé?»

«Parce que tu crois qu'une journée en voyant le Colonel est bien peut être?» Je lance d'une voix sarcastique.

Il rigole d'une voix métallique.

«Je n'aurais pas du poser la question évidemment.»

Je me débarrasse de la veste du Colonel, puis de la mienne.

«Oh mais Nii-san tu es trempé, tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Tiens tu portes ton uniforme aujourd'hui?»

Je commence à enlever ma chemise.

«Ce matin je me suis réveillé à la bourre alors je ne n'est pas fait attention a ce que je portais.»

«C'est tout toi»

Je lui souris faiblement, refermant la porte de la salle de bain au nez. Je dirais que je m'en suis bien sortie. Je m'installe dans la baignoire faisant couler un bain bien chaud. Je somnole seulement quelques minutes mais ça m'est suffisant pour voir une image d'horreur. Je me vois enlacer un cadavre glacial, aillant des cheveux blonds comme les miens et un corps très maigre. Al. Je sursaute et ferme précipitamment le robinet. Un peu plus et la baignoire débordée. N'aurais-je maintenant plus aucune seconde de répit dans mon sommeil? Vais-je devoir redouter les moments ou il va falloir dormir? Comprenant que si je restais trop dans le bain j'allais finir par me noyer sous mes questions, je préfère sortir. C'est donc surpris que mon frère me voit sortir de la salle de bien.

«Déjà?»

«Mouais je suis fatigué, je voulais pas prendre le risque de m'endormir dans le bain.»

«Dis c'est la veste du Colonel?»

Merde je l'avais oublié celle là, j'allais devoir y retourner demain pour lui rendre.

«Oui malheureusement.»

Comprenant que je n'en dirais pas plus, il ne pose pas de question. Mon ventre commence à gargouiller n'aillant pas mangé de la journée. On ou plutôt je commande un repas moins abondant que d'habitude dans ma chambre. Je sais que je dois manger plus pour que le corps de mon frère mais ce soir je ne m'en sens pas la force.

«Nii-san?»

«Hum?»

«Tout va bien?»

Ne prend pas cette voix qui semble s'inquiéter. Est ce un mensonge ou il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi? Si il s'inquiète, qu'il arrête je n'en suis pas digne.

«Bien sur pourquoi?»

Je dois pas être très convaincant en fuyant son regard.

«Non pour rien.»

Je me sens mal à manger tout seul, il en veut lui aussi non? Mais c'est pas possible, par ma faute. Je soupire, me sentant ridicule mais pourquoi est ce que je m'apitoie à ce point maintenant? Le Colonel a du bien se moquer de moi en me voyant dans cet état plus que pitoyable. Mon frère me regarde avec des yeux perplexes.

«T'inquiète je pense juste à la tête que doit faire le Colonel en voyant qu'il n'a plus ça veste.»

Il éclate de dire.

«Tu vas te faire passer un savon demain Nii-san.»

«Je ne me laisserais pas faire bien sur!»

Nous continuons de discuter de chose insignifiante, on a surtout parlé de sa journée, on commence chacun un livre qu'Al avait acheté dans le journée. Quand je finis ma lecture, je décide d'aller me coucher même si je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas dormir. Al éteint la lumière, je fixe le plafond pendant ce qui me semble des heures, puis je me tourne vers la fenêtre qui est juste à côté de mon lit. Je le fixe jusqu'au première lueur de l'aube, n'aillant pas fermer un œil de la nuit incapable de trouve une solution à ses craintes indésirables, essayant en vain de vider mon esprit fourmillant de pensée toute aussi embêtante. Des que les premiers rayons du soleil me caresse la joue, je me lève. Al me regarde abasourdi.

«Nii-san tu as de la fièvre?»

Je lui lance un regard qui se veut moqueur mais qui ressemble plutôt à un regard exténué.

«Je veux juste faire chier le Colonel en arrivant le plus tôt possible.»

Il me regarde pas très convaincu.

Je vais chercher mes vêtements, mais j'hésite, d'un côté mon fidèle manteau rouge de l'autre mon uniforme. Mon choix sera sans doute un tournant important pour la suite. Je tend la main vers mon uniforme finalement. Mon petit frère me regarde sans rien dire. J'entre dans la salle de bain. Je méditerai sur mon choix une fois partie cherchant à me préparer le plus rapidement possible. Contrairement à hier après avoir enfilé mon uniforme je ne fait pas une couette mais mon habituel tresse basse. J'en sors, mettant dans un grand sac, le veste du Colonel.

Al me fixe d'un air grave, il connaît ma définition de l'habillement militaire.

«Nii-san pourquoi as tu choisi de porter ton uniforme?»

Je sais qu'il est inquiet. Je soupire et passe ma main devant mes yeux fatigués.

«Pour rien Al, pour rien.»

«Répond moi sérieusement! Tu n'est pas dans ton assiette depuis hier.»

«Je ne veux pas en parler!»

«Mais ne nous étions pas promis de tout nous dire!»

Je sens une pointe briser mon cœur froid depuis hier.

«Parce que toi tu me dis tout peut être? Au laboratoire numéro 5 est ce que tu m'as expliqué tes craintes directement? Non. Alors fiche moi la paix et occupe toi de tes affaires!»

Je regrette déjà ce que j'ai dis, je ne suis pas dans le droit de le faire souffrir lui si. Je quitte la chambre en coup de vent sans me retourner. Quand je sors de l'hôtel, le soleil brille, ne reflétant pas mon état d'esprit contrairement au temps d'hier. Je jette un coup d'œil aux horloges de la ville, 7h23. Je sais que le Colonel ne sera pas au bureau avant 8h, alors j'avance doucement. Il n'y pas encore beaucoup de monde dans les rues, la plupart des boutiques sont encore fermées. Il règne une atmosphère apaisante, que je savoure les yeux fermés. Ne réfléchissant à rien, je continu ma route. Quand j'arrive aux bâtiments de l'armée je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt mais tant pis. Je finis par arriver dans les locaux du Colonel Mustang. J'ouvre la porte. 5 Paires d'yeux m'observent.

«Ben alors Ed on est tombé du lit ce matin?» me demande le sous lieutenant Havoc.

«J'aimerai que ça soit le cas.» je marmonne entre mes dents.

«Depuis quand tu portes l'uniforme gamin? C'est pour les adultes tu sais?» rajoute Breda

Je m'assoie, pourquoi je le porte hein? Est ce qu'en le portant une deuxième fois je venais définitivement de vendre mon âme à l'armée? En y réfléchissant bien ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début au lieu de m'obstiner à garder un semblant de libre arbitre? Enfin de compte est ce mal? Si faire ça peut m'aider à trouver plus rapidement un moyen de ramener mon frère, pourquoi pas? Je sais que ça lui fera de la peine, qu'il m'en voudra, qu'il me détestera mais n'est ce pas mieux comme ça? Si je pars du principe qu'il m'en veut et me méprise déjà, je serai le seul à en souffrir donc tout y ira bien. Petit à petit j'arriverais peut être à me racheter envers lui, en me sacrifiant.

Je fais abstraction des chuchotements dans mon dos comme celui de Falman:

«Je crois que c'est grave, il n'a pas réagis.»

Ou encore celui de Fuery:

«Il a peut être une peine de cœur.»

«Ou alors il est tout simplement malade, il est resté des heures sous la pluie hier» finit Hawkeye.

Mais je ne dis rien restant dans ma bulle impénétrable, réfléchissant à mes actions prochaines.

(Roy)

En arrivant à mon bureau avec seulement 10 minutes de retard, ce qui peut être considéré comme un exploit. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à déjà voir le Fullmetal et mes subordonnés qui faisaient des messes basses derrière son dos sans qu'il réagisse. Les conversations se tuent. Je pointe du doigt le Fullmetal. Tous secouent la tête montrant leur incompréhension. Je détaille le visage du Fullmetal, je remarque un teint blafard, des yeux cernés, des paupières tombantes, tout son visage respire le manque de sommeil. Je remarque aussi qu'il porte de nouveau son uniforme. Je me place devant lui mais il ne semble pas me voir. J'essaye de le voir réagir par joute verbale.

«Hey microbe tu m'entends?»

Qui marche d'ailleurs puisque je le vois tressaillir. Breda par précaution se couvre les oreilles mais rien ne vient a part un:

«Oh c'est vous Colonel, désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensée.»

Non seulement il ne cri pas mais voilà qu'il s'excuse maintenant, d'ailleurs même sa voix semble épuisée. Je peux très bien imaginer les yeux écarquillés de mes subordonnés derrière moi. Je me baisse et pose ma main sur son front.

«Hum tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre.»

«Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me croire malade, d'abord Al, puis le Lieutenant et maintenant vous! Je vais très bien.»

Son _je vais très bien _sonne faux aux oreilles de tous, lui même n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air d'y croire. L'inquiètude qui m'avait pris hier, revient à la charge.

«Si tu es là de si bonne heure, c'est que tu dois avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire non?»

«Pas spécialement, je venais juste vous rendre votre veste.»

Il me tend un grand sac en papier contenant ma veste. Je l'accepte. Il se lève pour sortir mais avant de partir il se retourne.

«Si vous pourriez me confier une nouvelle mission rapidement, ça serait parfait. Je serais à la bibliothèque si vous avez besoin de moi.»

Il finit par s'en aller. Je tourne vers les autres.

«Dites moi, je rêve ou il vient de me demander une mission lui râle à chaque qu'il en a une?»

Mais personnes ne répond, je crois qu'ils sont encore sous le choc enfin sauf Hawkeye qui me rappelle à l'ordre.

«Non vous ne rêvez pas et ce n'est pas une raison pour rester planté là, vous avez des dossiers à remplir.»

Je m'empresse d'aller dans mon bureau. Je l'entends encore crier.

«Et vous aussi au travail!»

(Edward)

Ça fait maintenant quelques heures que je suis à la bibliothèque n'ayant aucune envie de retourner à l'hôtel, j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un livre intéressant traitant sur l'origine de l'alchimie. Mon ventre me rappelant à l'ordre je décide qu'il était tant d'aller au réfectoire. Je n'ai pourtant aucune envie de manger(même si mon ventre dit le contraire) mais je me devais de manger, pour Al. Arrivé, je me sers ma dose habituel ce qui est synonyme d'un plateau remplit à ras bord. Je m'installe seul, cherchant à rester isoler. Mais Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery ont en décidé autrement et ont l'air d'être décidé à me tirer les vers du nez sur mon étrange comportement. Mais voyant que ça n'aboutissait à rien ils finissent pas renoncer, m'abandonnant dans mon silence, dans ma détresse. Peut être que je veux être aidé? Que je veux me confier? Mais à qui est ce que je peux confesser mes craintes, mes résolutions? Si il était encore là, je serai allé voir Hughes mais voilà il ne pourra plus me répondre. Je baisse la tête, déprimé.

«Écoute Edward» commence Falman «Si tu as besoin de parler nous sommes d'accord, ne t'imagine pas être tout seul.»

Je relève la tête, regardant le reste de la table hocher pour confirmer ses propos. Je leur donne un sourire chaleureux. Mais vous ne comprenez pas, je suis seul, je dois être seul, rester seul. Cette constation me noue la gorge. Depuis le début j'aurais du faire ça, ça aurait été moins douloureux, moins difficile. Qu'est ce qui m'oblige à faire ça? Mon frère mais c'est juste rejeter la faute sur lui. Non peut être que je le veux, oui c'est ça, j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir regarder Al en face.

Les autres ne se doutaient pas qu'ils venaient de voir l'un des derniers sourires chaleureux que j'offrais avant un bon moment.

Je retourne à la bibliothèque pour finir le livre entamé quelques heures plus tôt. Je retourne à l'hôtel, me préparant sans doute à affronter mon frère mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Un mot m'indique qu'il a quitté cet hôtel pour aller loger dans un autre et que si j'étais enfin disposé à lui parler que je vienne le voir. C'est mieux comme ça mais prenant conscience qu'il allait me manquer, que je m'embarquai dans quelque chose ou un retour en arrière est impossible, une larme coule sur ma joue, jurant que c'était la dernière. J'allais devoir m'endurcir, ranger mes états d'âmes et mes principes.

S'en suivi ensuite plusieurs jours monotones, ne sortant pratiquement pas de la chambre, la fuite de mon sommeil n'arrangeant pas les choses. Me renfermant sur moi même. Pourquoi m'a t-il fallu autant de temps pour que je me rende compte que c'était la voie à suivre, que tu serais plus simple comme ça, plus simple pour Al? Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas y penser avant?

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone me fait sursauter.

«Oui?»

«Allo Edward Elric? C'est le Lieutenant Hawkeye à l'appareil.»

«Oui Lieutenant.»

«Le Colonel a une mission a vous confiez, venez au QG cet après-midi.»

«Bien Lieutenant.»

Je raccroche. Il est enfin temps.

(Roy)

«Alors?»

«Il a l'air de se porter bien même si sa voix est devenu légèrement rauque.» répond Hawkeye en reposant le téléphone sur son socle.

«Je vois.»

«Vous vous inquiétez pour lui Colonel?»

Aie grillé.

«Qui a t-il de mal à s'inquiéter pour ses subordonnés?»

«Rien si cela ne vous empêche pas de remplir vos dossiers.» répond t-elle d'une voix plus dure Hawkeye.

Je me remet immédiatement à mes dossiers pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au Fullmetal, d'après les dires du Lieutenant au téléphone il a l'air d'aller bien mais comment allons nous le retrouver cette après midi? C'est alors avec une certaine impatience et appréhension que j'attends ça venu.

De l'autre côté de la porte un sacré bordel règne, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur mon boulot (c'est juste une excuse). Mais soudain le silence se fait, je sais d'instinct que ça annonce l'arrivée de Fullmetal et que c'est mauvais signe aussi. On toque, chose rare, après tout ce n'est peut pas lui. J'aurai aimé me tromper, car la personne que je vois rentrer est une personne complètement différente de la personne que je connais. La personne qui se tient devant moi est pourtant bien le Fullmetal. Depuis combien de temps n'a t-il pas dormi? Comment peut-on tellement changer en seulement une semaine? Il possède un visage fermé, un regard dur et froid. Il porte encore son uniforme. Ou est passé le gamin plein de vie, joyeux, colérique d'il y a une semaine à peine?

«Colonel mon ordre de mission s'il vous plaît?»

Je reviens à la réalité.

«Oui, tiens.»

Je lui tend les papiers.

«C'est une mission difficile et dangereuse, tu devras sans doute te battre alors amène Alphonse avec toi. C'est tout après tout est écrit dans l'ordre de mission.»

«Bien mon Colonel.»

Ça me faisait presque mal de le voir aussi docile. Il quitte la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard. Si je devais le décrire en un seul mot je dirais: vide.

(Edward)

Avant de partir, il me reste une chose à faire. Je vais acheter des fleurs, des Chrysanthèmes, que je dépose sur la tombe de Hughes.

«Vous voyez, je vous l'avez dis que je reviendrais vous voir.»

Je m'assoie en tailleur devant sa tombe.

«Si ça vous dérange pas je vais encore vous faire par de mes incertitudes.»

Je rigole.

«De toute façon même si ça vous dérange, vous ne pourrez pas le dire.»

Je ferme les yeux pour sentir le vent sur mon visage.

«Je pars en mission, ce n'est évidemment pas la première fois mais j'y vais seul cette fois ci et ça sera le cas pour les suivantes. D'après le Colonel je vais devoir me battre. Vais je devoir tuer des gens? En suis-je capable? Je dois en être capable car pour faire la pierre philosophale je vais devoir sacrifier des gens.»

Je me tais un instant.

«Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais j'ai décidé de créer cette pierre même si je dois y perdre mon âme, pour Al et pour moi aussi, pour avoir bonne conscience. Est ce que je choisis le chemin de la simplicité? Ou alors le plus difficile?»

Je soupire.

«Je vais devoir y aller, je ne pourrai plus venir pendant un petit moment mais je promet de venir vous voir à mon retour de mission.»

Je retourne à mon hôtel, récupère le peu d'affaire que j'ai, paie ma chambre. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare est court. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre mon train arrive au quai. Je m'installe dans un wagon, me demandant combien de temps allé durer ma mission mais au fond quelle importance. Le train finit par démarrer. Je fixe d'un regard éteins le paysage.

(Roy)

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que le Fullmetal est parti. De l'autre côté de la porte j'entends des acclamations de bienvenue. Alphonse entre dans mon bureau après avoir toqué sans refermer la porte derrière lui.

«Tiens Alphonse vous êtes déjà rentré?»

«Colonel ou avez vous envoyé mon frère en mission?»

Je le regarde quelque instant sans comprendre, derrière lui mes subordonnés se sont tues pour écouter la conversation. Voyant que j'avais besoin de plus d'explication il continu.

«Il est partie sans moi! Sans rien me dire! Je dois vite le rejoindre.»

J'essaye de diriger cette information, je lui avais pourtant dis d'emmener Alphonse avec lui le crétin.

«Attend tu veux dire que ça fait une semaine que vous êtes séparés tout les deux? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plutôt?»

L'armure gigota gênée.

«Ben vous voyer on c'est disputé parce que je trouvais qu'il agissait bizarrement et qu'il ne voulait rien me dire. Alors je suis allé dormir ailleurs.»

Je pose la main sur mon front.

«Vous êtes pas croyable tout les deux. Mais je suis désolé Alphonse si le Fullmetal ne t'a pas parlé de la mission je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire puisque c'est une mission confidentielle...»

Même si son visage ne montre pas d'expression, je sais qu'il est désemparé.

«Écoute je crois qu'on a tous remarqué que le Fullmetal n'allait vraiment pas bien.»

Tout le monde hoche la tête sauf Hawkeye qui reste toujours aussi stoïque.

«Il ne réagissait pas quand on évoqué sa petite taille, il m'a demandé une mission, il...il a été poli avec moi, il porte son uniforme militaire, il m'a accueilli à 8h du matin dans mon bureau, ça me coûte de le dire mais je dois avouer que tout ça commence à m'inquiéter un peu.»

«Honnêtement Colonel, je ne sais pas, il n'a rencontré personne ni est allé quelque part en particulier. Je sais juste que c'est dernier il faisait plus de cauchemars mais c'est tout.»

Je passe ma main sur mon menton. Des cauchemars, ça pourrai expliquer bien des choses.

«Colonel vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir me dire l'endroit? Vous savez j'irai chercher par moi même si vous refusez.»

«Je veux bien faire des exception mais pas à ce point et je te déconseille de faire des recherches au risque de te faire arrêter. Tu devrais peut être le laisser seul un petit moment, le laisser réfléchir tu crois pas?»

Alphonse n'a pas vraiment l'air d'accord avec ce que je viens de dire, moi non plus d'ailleurs, j'ai surtout peur qu'on retrouve le Fullmetal encore pire qu'avant. Et puis quelle magnifique idée on eu mes supérieurs de l'envoyer sur un champs de bataille aussi. Alphonse Elric se détourne après m'avoir remercié et dit au revoir au reste des personnes présentes ici.

(Edward)

Je suis sur un champs de bataille, tuant pour rester en vie. Mon cœur vide et malheureux.

(Roy)

Voila 3 semaines que le Fullmetal et je le retrouve dans mon bureau tenant un amas de feuille, regard dénué de tout sentiment. Mais qu'a t-il vu ou fait là-bas? C'est en lisant le rapport devant lui que je comprends avec horreur ce qu'il a fait. Il devait calmer le peuple Ishbal présent dals les bidonvilles avec ses congénères militaires mais ça dérapé et c'est transformé en véritable abattoir.

«Une nouvelle mission mon Colonel.»

J'en ai une sous la main mais je suis retissant à lui donner, souhaitant qu'il se repose mais je sais que mes supérieurs ne sont pas du même avis.

«Écoute Fullmetal, tu dois amener ton frère cette fois ci. Ne supporte pas ça tout seul.»

«Bien mon Colonel.»

Ce gamin ne va pas m'écouter, il va repartir seul. Une fois qu'il est partie je me lève pour aller partir informer Alphonse.

(Edward)

«Bonjour Hughes, je suis rentrée de mission mais je ne reste pas longtemps je dois déjà repartir. Vous savez je comprends maintenant pourquoi le Colonel ne parle jamais de la guerre d'Ishbal. La guerre est horrible, blesser quelqu'un est horrible, tuer quelqu'un est horrible. Dites vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un? Moi oui et pas qu'une personne et je sais que ce n'est pas finis. Je vous envie presque vous savez mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à terminer. Au revoir Hughes, je reviendrez vous voir à mon retour, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, vu comme il est le Colonel doit être parti chercher Al.»

(Roy)

C'était trop tard, il était déjà reparti. Je sens à côté de moi son petit frère qui souhaiterai pouvoir pleurer à ce moment.

«Dites Colonel vous croyez qu'il est devenu comme ça à cause moi?»

Nous sommes debout sur le quai maintenant vide.

«Pas à cause mais pour toi, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Peut être que tu devrais le laisser faire, qu'il reviendra et comprendra ses erreurs.»

Je ne pense un mot de ce que je viens de dire mais que dire d'autre, si il en a décidé ainsi, personne ne pourra l'arrêter même son frère, il est trop têtu pour ça.

«Je vais continuer mes recherches de mon côtés, je lui prouverai que cette méthode est plus efficaces.» dit Alphonse la voix tremblante.

Depuis ce jour un an et demi est passé, une longue année et demi, ou nous nous sommes tous retrouvé impuissant face à la chute lente du Fullmetal qui n'avait pas réagis quand on lui appris que son frère était parti à Xing. Un Fullmetal devenu presque un automate, une machine de guerre, ne faisait qu'obéir. La seule personne à laquelle il s'ouvrait encore était à Hughes, en rentrant de mission il allait toujours faire un tour sur sa tombe.

Aujourd'hui encore il est devant moi pour me rendre son rapport. Il me fixe avec un regard qui me met mal à l'aise, semblable à un cadavre la seule touche de vie encore présent dans ses pupilles est une profonde tristesse. Une immense fatigue est peinte sur son visage comme son envie de pleurer. Il s'apprête à partir mais je ne tiens plus, je me lève et l'attrape par le bras l'empêchant de partir, l'obligeant à me faire face. Je finis par le serrer contre moi.

«Edward tu as le droit de pleurer, tu as le droit d'abandonner, tu as le droit de te confier, tu as le droit de te faire aider, tu as le droit d'aimer.»

Je le sens se crisper, il se dégage de mon étreinte avec une certaine douceur.

«C'est justement ça le problème Colonel.»

Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre.

«Je n'ai pas le droit.»

Ses yeux sont résolus en disant cette phrase. Rien ne le fera changer d'avis. C'est le seul trait de caractère qu'il a gardé de son ancien lui: être têtu.

Je secoue la tête, désolé.

«Alors quand tu auras le droit, je serais là pour t'accueillir Edward, promis.»

Il s'en va sans un mot, mais je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai vu son sourire. Avoir la promesse que quelqu'un l'attendra toujours l'aidera peut être à trouver son véritable chemin.

(Edward)

Je suis là. Sur un énième champs de guerre. Allongé dans une marre de sang qui n'est pas le mien, épuisé. Seul, affreusement seul.

Mais la promesse du Colonel résonne dans mes oreilles comme une mélodie. Après tout je ne suis peu être pas si seul.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus parce que moi honnêtement je n'aime pas trop mon texte...mais une copine m'a assuré qu'il était bien alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas... La fin peut être frustrante (moi en tout cas je la trouve frustrante) mais je ne pense pas faire de suite.


End file.
